


Comfort Food for the Sick

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann feeds Ren, Ann makes everything better, Day 3, F/M, Fluff, ShuAnn, Sick Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren is sick so Ann cooks for him in the hopes he feels better.





	Comfort Food for the Sick

Ren groaned pitifully as he forced back a sneeze in once more. Picking up a tissue he wiped his nose he tossed it with the hundreds that littered the trash and floor near his bed. Closing his eyes Ren leaned back hoping the congestion in his nose would go away. 

Opening his eyes once more at the sound of footsteps he saw Ann walking into the room with a bright smile on her face.  
“Ren Ren! I’ve got some comfort food for you! I’ll be right back!”

Smiling Ren leaned back I didn’t know Ann could make soup he thought as he heard Ann running back up the stairs- curses echoing off the walls as a thump sounded. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Ann holding a covered plate in her hands. Blowing hair out her face she proudly walked up to Ren like she hadn’t just fallen coming up the stairs.

“Now since you’re sick! You’d better eat all of this. It’ll make you feel better!” Smiling brightly she took the cover off the plate revealing a plate of strawberry crepes with sliced bananas and whipped cream. Blinking Ren shook his head a light smile on his face. Of course she would make me crepes as a comfort food he thought fondly.

Watching Ann take a forkful towards him he opened his mouth obediently letting her place the dessert in his mouth, and smiling as the sweet strawberry flavours blended with the whipped topping.

Watching Ann as guide another portion to her own mouth while she thought he wasn’t looking caused Ren to snort as she gave him a sheepish look.  
“I’m the sick one here Ann. Don’t steal my comfort food” he said with a fake pout on his lips amusement in his eyes.

“Oh! I’m sorry Ren, here let me make it up to you!” Leaning forward Ann planted a soft kiss to his warm forehead. “There a kissed to make it better”

Chuckling to himself Ren sat up and took the plate off the table earning a point look from Ann  
“Ren I said I’d feed you now sit back down”

Sighing Ren opened his mouth as Ann held a forkful of food in front of him. Watching Ann smirk Ren opened his mouth to say something only for Ann to shove more crepe into his mouth before he could say anything.

“Something finally got you to stop being snarky huh Ren” Ann teased him lightly putting more food in front of his face until finally he had finished the thin golden food.

“Now what Nurse Takamaki?” Ren sarcastically asked Ann watching as she pouted lightly at him.

“Well now you go to sleep and your Nurse gets her own crepes!” Ann beamed at him.

Sighing Ren leaned back onto his bed and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
